In a seat rail device that supports a seat in an automobile in a manner such that the seat can move in a forward/rearward direction, there is a demand for reduction in size, weight, and costs, while securing a required strength. For example, Patent Document 1 proposes a new rail structure. Furthermore, Patent Documents 2 to 4 propose a lock mechanism of the seat rail device.